Recollections
by Elenath the Brave
Summary: To go against your brother is probably one of the most horrible thing ever...
1. Is there a Reason to be Angry?

_"Who wants to be a surgeon when he grows up?"_

_"Me! Me!"_

_"Oh-kay... Now, who wants to...eat? Me, me, me!"_

_Doflamingo watched as a four year-old Law scrambled to get up and follow him to the kitchen. He snickered then stopped in front of the fridge, thinking of what to feed the child since Vergo was out doing the shopping duty, to say the least. For such a little kid, Law displayed a mind of a six year-old rather than his current age. Doflamingo knew he couldn't afford to mention anything related to his business in front of Law. Not now._

_Putting on a very cheerful smile as he tilted his head to look at the child, Doflamingo leaned forward towards the latter then gathered Law in his arms, lifting him up carefully before pulling the fridge open with a single hand. A variety of food met their gazes: Meat, vegetables, fruits, a rainbow of sweets, and liquors seemingly of all types. The older male felt a tug on the collar of his shirt and he looked at Law, who was peering at the fridge's content with mild interest._

_"You said mama's in the grocery,"said the kid as he faced Doflamingo with confusion. "But our fridge's still filled with food..."_

_Doflamingo tensed ever so slightly at the child's words. _Shit, why did I even tell him that Vergo's out buying food supplies?_ he asked himself angrily, not letting the emotion show on his face. He grinned at Law then rubbed the kid's hand using his free hand. "Aw, well, I guess mama wants to buy someone wearing a furry hat a tub of ice cream,"he lied, winking at Law who immediately brightened up at the thought of some frozen treats. Doflamingo sighed with relief; Law may be too bright for his age, but he was still a child. Said child then started pulling at the collar of Doflamingo's shirt once again, one small hand pointing at the front door's direction._

_"I wanna meet mama outside when he comes back!"the kid told him, storm cloud-like eyes sparkling with anticipation._

_Doflamingo laughed. "Gee, Law, you're such a sweet kid! I wonder when'll ya get diabetes..."he exclaimed to which the child just pouted at._

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The blond looked away from Law then grinned._

_Trafalgar Law. A bright, enthusiastic kid. To Doflamingo, the child was the young brother he never had, despite the latter calling him 'Pa'. It made him wonder what actually the child did to catch his attention. Maybe it was the fact that Law was unlike any other kid he normally sees. Or maybe it was because Law can sometimes read him like a book. Doflamingo didn't quite know what the reason had to be._

_Law had a goal already despite for his very young age. Studying was playing for him, his companions comprising of a scalpel and a frog that he had to dissect. When Doflamingo asked him once about his dream, Law answered him with a simple yet a zealously-delivered line, "I want to be a surgeon!"._

_Funny kid._

_"I guess It'll be fine if I stick with you until the end,"Doflamingo murmured, not realizing that he verbally uttered his thoughts. He blinked when Law poked him lightly on the forehead whil giving him a confused look._

_"What's that?"_

_Doflamingo grinned then shook his head. "Nothing. You're being nosy, huh?"_

_Suddenly, an uncharacteristic pout appeared on the child's face. "Are you angry with me for being nosy?"Law asked, tone low as he looked up at him apologetically. Doflamingo laughed._

_"Nah. Never."_

He was angry. To think that the man had the gall to stand up against him. Heck, who does the man think he is now? Now that he had gained such a nice title from the Government? Damn, they were just in the same position.

Same position, yet different desicions.

And Doflamingo didn't like the fact that Law decided to go against him. He sneered, yet the crease on his brows told of another story. An alliance between Strawhat Luffy and Law was the last thing he would ever think of. In fact, he deemed it impossible. But then again, in this world where people turns into smoke, flame, and any sort of ferocious animal, nothing is impossible. The only question was why did Law decided to make an alliance with the late ''Fire-fist'' Portgas D. Ace's brother? He have yet to find out.

He remembered his last conversation with Vergo, telling him that Law had entered the SAD production room. Doflamingo didn't like the sound of it, and he found himself ordering the dark-haired male to eradicate the youth mercilessly. After that, he fell in a thinking bout. His thoughts trailed off back to the years when he was lifting a curious, little child up in his arms.

And that child grew up to turn against him afterwards.

The whistling of the wind against his ears sent him back to reality. Up in the sky he was, headed to Punk Hazard to meet the person he raised face to face. If he would be given a chance, he'd end the man with his bare hands.

Or maybe...not.

"Haa... These kids have amazing luck! Haa... To think the 'Sky Way' would be cut off! Fufu!"

As he remained airborne, something in the horizon caught his gaze. A thick, white smoke forming a trail upwards the sky, and a sail. The pink feather-jacketed male didn't need to squint his eyes to get a better view to find out that it was a raft, remaining in its position just as barely since the sea's gentle waves rocked it from time to time. Doflamingo hovered above it for a while after recognizing it, his jolly roger printed on the raft's sail large enought that it would be stupid to not recognize it in a distance, then landed on board with a stern look.

In front of him lies Baby 5 and Buffalo's heads, tied using a chain as if the person who did this to them was afraid that the two might somehow find a way to get back to their bodies. Which, to Doflamingo's view, was impossible. Their heads were on a board, and down in front of them, in front of him, was a Den Den Mushi resting on top of a wooden crate. The furry, spotted hat, the jolly roger that resembled a smiling virus...

"Young Master!"Buffalo yelled, face trickling with sweat as he tried to move his head in an attempt to look at the blond more carefully. Baby 5, on the other hand, had tears in her eyes, cheeks flushed red.

"Dammit! That Law really betrayed us!"she cried, looking angry all over. The tears slowly descended down her cheeks, and she tried shaking her head with anger but abandoned the idea with the fear that she might fall into the waters below.

"We're sorry! I will apologize by taking my life!"

"Even though you needed me, I couldn't accomplish it!"

Behind the dark-tinted films of his sunglasses, Doflamingo's eyes widened at the truth the two of his henchmen spoke of. He watched as Baby 5 cried, while Buffalo went on mumbling about taking his life to receive his master's forgiveness. He wanted to frown, shout, and destroy things. Maybe kill someone, too. But he calmed himself. He wouldn't accomplish anything with a mind blinded by a cloud of rage. Taking a deep breath that could not be noticed by the two cut-apart underlings as they continued to mope about their failures.

Doflamingo scanned the raft, from the sail bearing his jolly roger, down the board where the two heads lay, and the wooden deck. "Isn't this the lifeboat from our tanker?"he asked, tone now calm as if something about a certain someone betraying them didn't happen. The Shichibukai looked at the two, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

Buffalo was the first to speak, though he didn't supply his superior an answer. "We're ashamed!"he yelled with shame, trying not to make eye contact with the fear of being killed. He opened his mouth once more but closed it afterwards, finding much difficulty to voice out the embarrassment they had to suffer after being incapacitated by Straw Hat and his crew. Beside him, Baby 5 continued to sob, cheeks burning a deep red as she caught where her dark-haired companion's words were leading. "But after that...!"

"It's fine,"said Doflamingo, cutting out any more attempts at Buffalo's tale, "don't say anything. All you did...was obey me." He lifted his left foot up and crushed the wooden pail lined up with smoke-emitting rods inside. As he did so, however, the Den Den Mushi in front of him started to speak.

"I'm surprised,"the transponder snail spoke calmly. Doflamingo was certain that on the other line, the speaker's behavior was the same. "To think the boss would show up in person..."

Doflamingo's smile widened, eyes narrowing once more as he locked his now intense gaze at the invertebrate. "Law, is it?" It wasn't a question, but a statement. "It's been a while... You're not easy to meet."

"It's been a while... You're not easy to meet,"Law repeated on the other line. It must be an attempt to annoy him, but Doflamingo wasn't phased. Not one bit. He had to. He was about to make a comment about the unnecessary attempt when suddenly, the Den Den Mushi's eyes widened with what seemed to be fear and started crying. A familiar voice spoke, or rather screamed pleadingly, at the blond.

"Jo-Jokeeerrrr! Save me!"

Doflamingo's smile almost faltered. They did catch Ceasar, then, and being put on the line so that the blond could hear him means that the scientist was safe. Well...damn.

He stepped towards the Den Den Mushi, the smile on his face becoming wide again. Maybe he would try another strategy to find out something, as he glanced at Baby 5 and Buffalo. "Where are Baby 5 and Buffalo's bodies?"he casually asked, though he expected to receive a fake answer.

"I have no idea. Don't ask useless questions." The transponder snail then sneered at him. "Let's talk business..."

* * *

_Neh, I have no idea why I came up with this..._

_Feel free comment anything you like._

_Waaahh, should I smile or not? XD_


	2. My Brother, My Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. But in my dreams... -sighs-

* * *

The smile on Doflamingo's face vanished this time.

Business? What kind of business was it this time? The blond remembered the times he was the one talking like this and not Law. He would take delight in the raven-haired youth's controlled voice, how the latter would react after every mission wherein Doflamingo would only give him scraps of information after obeying all of the conditions he had to give him during Law's every task coming from him. And with much effort, the Surgeon of Death will do them, no matter how restricted he was. For the sake of the information Doflamingo offered him, Law will do them. Every time. Just for the information.

And if the young pirate succeeds, Doflamingo gleefully listens(or watches whenever they had the chance to meet) to the sound of Law's clinching teeth with frustration. Why so? Scraps of information. Information that _barely _had connections to what the raven-haired youth actually wanted.

Doflamingo liked, if not always, to leave Law hanging.

But right now, with the man's turn of talking business, something akin to dread started to form in Doflamingo's gut.

"Fu... Fufufufufufu!"the blond laughed, putting a hand on his forehead as if the very thought of it was actually funny. He leaned down a little, his smile forming once more on his face. "Law, calm down! A kid shouldn't be acting like an adult! Where are you now? Don't anger me now...!"he said, voice dripping with honey as he spoke, but with the last sentence the honey turned out to be poisoned, lethal and cold enough to send even the toughest of pirates crying for their mothers.

The den den mushi continued to sneer up at him, giving him a look of mock innocence. He could clearly picture Law having the same expression on his face. If it amused him before, it clearly wasn't working now. It only started to build up frustration in Doflamingo's chest.

"Anger you? Right now, your most important business partner is one of the Four Emperors..." A dramatic pause. Then... "The great pirate 'Kaidou the Beast'. You're the one who shouldn't be angering this guy!"

Doflamingo grinned a grin so lethal that it can actually kill someone if possible. He wasn't amused anymore. With the fact that Law managed to enter the SAD production room, it almost equalled the idea that the latter destroyed it. The blond took a deep breath then eyed the den den mushi intently, waiting for Law to continue as he sat down the deck.

"What will happen if he finds out you can't make anymore 'SMILE'?" Doflamingo noticed Buffalo made a somewhat surprised look as he, too, listened to Law.

"He's not the kind of guy you can just talk with!"someone yelled from the other line, making Doflamingo tilt his head up a little.

"It'll be a harsh battle,"Law continued as if he wasn't interrupted. The blond was about to grin at the words, but the raven-haired youth's next sentence made his eyes widen with annoyance. "You'll be wiped out."

The Shichibukai leaned forward towards the den den mushi, face almost scrunched up with frustration as he pointed a long finger at the invertebrate, as if he was pointing at the man instead. "Hey, stop joking, Law! What do I have to do to get Ceasar back?"he barked, gritting his teeth as he glared. Doflamingo hated the fact that it had come to this, but he doesn't have much of a choice. "Hurry up and state your terms!"

The den den mushi continued staring up at him with that annoyingly calm gaze. A few seconds passed, and Law dropped the bomb.

"You'll quit being a Warlord!"

Beads of sweat started to form on Doflamingo's forehead. He, the _Ten-Yasha_, who also happened to be the most influential king of the country Dressrosa, will quit being a Warlord? What kind of a sick joke was that?

But knowing Law, the blond knew that he was serious.

Damn it. Damn it to hell.

If there was one word to describe Doflamingo's situation right now, it had to be _damned_. He was damned to hell, and Law was the major cause. He dropped his gaze down the raft's wooden deck, clenching his fists with fury that it almost drew blood. It felt like every fiber of his body started to tremble with an attempt to control his raging emotion. Doflamingo closed his eyes and saw in his mind's eye a child wearing a furry, spotted hat, almost begging to be carried. He wanted to smile at the memory, but the child in his mind was immediately replaced by a man smiling ever so slyly at him. He fought the urge to destroy everything in sight just so he could nullify the anger that was slowly consuming him.

In front of him, he heard Buffalo and Baby 5 gasped with shock.

"This kid!"Buffalo bellowed angrily, teeth gnashing with uncontrollable anger.

"You can't come to Dressrosa again!"Baby 5 fumed, voice tinged with mixed emotions; anger for Law and surprisingly, concern for Doflamingo.

On the other line, Law continued to speak, not giving the blond more room for argument. "Throw away the status you've built up for the last ten years...and return to being a regular pirate. However, this means that the admirals of Marine Headquarters will hunt you down. Your time limit ends with tomorrow's newspaper delivery."

Doflamingo almost let out a harsh breath but he controlled himself and waited for Law to finish.

The den den mushi smiled at him with mock innocence. "If the morning newspapers say you have withdrawn from the Seven Warlords, I will contact you again. If it says nothing of the sort...negotiations are over! See you."

The slamming sound of a transponder snail being dropped down on the other line snapped Doflamingo out of the shocking terms he just gave. The Warlord now in question lifted his head up harshly to look at the den den mushi, face set in a horrible display of surprised anger. "Hey, Law, wait!"

No response.

A trickle of sweat dropped down from Doflamingo's creased forehead. His jaws were tight, teeth gnashing with rage. He dropped his gaze down the raft's wooden deck, lips slowly carving a wide, venomous smile filled with fury. Slowly, he breathed harsh breaths, more sweat beading his face and neck as he clenched his fists tightly. Eyes wide behind the purple-tinted glasses, enough to see anything yet their owner was now blind with rage.

"Young Master..."came Baby 5's worried voice. Or was it only worry he heard in her tone? He caught fear in it, he was sure.

Doflamingo looked up at his two henchmen, face set in an expression of mad fury.

His anger overflowed.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later, the Warlord, filled with anger, reached the island called Punk Hazard. There, he was met by a group of G-5 Marines headed by Vice-admiral Smoker. But he wasn't interested with them. The Warlord wanted only one person, a man he once treated as a younger brother. Yet as expected, that man wasn't there anymore._

_Wanting so much to vent out his anger, he attacked them. He gave them a taste of his Haoshoku Haki which instantly sent most of the lower-ranking Marines down. Those who were able to resist that burst of power, however, were very much unfortunate._

_The Vice-admiral in charge of the group tried to stop his underlings who were brave enough to attack a Warlord, much less an angry one. They were instantly wiped out without much effort. The Warlord, mad with fury, shouted the question he wanted to be answered._

_"What way did those shitty bastards go?"_

_"..." The vice-admiral gave the Warlord a determined look, his cigar emitting plumes of smoke. "I've got no idea, 'Joker'."_

_That answer alone was enough to make the Warlord see red. But the vice-admiral still wasn't done speaking, as he was soon to find out._

_"There was nothing I could do but stand by and let them go... I'll have to apologize to Base Captain Vergo..."_

_The Warlord clenched his fists with anger. "... They're gone, right? You..." He lifted his gaze to look at the vice-admiral, a deadly glint appearing in his eyes. "...you know just a little too much!"_

_The vice-admiral's underlings could only watch and shout in horror as their leader's blood stained the pristine whiteness of the snow-covered ground..._

* * *

After explaining to Strawhat and his crew about their plan, Law wondered if the alliance he made with this pirate crew was worth it. He knew that Doflamingo will not turn out to be am easy enemy, even if the latter will agree on the terms he stated. Ceasar was an important person, within Doflamingo's circle, that is, but Law had to be certain. He had to be sure that his infernal boss would give in and do as he says and if not...

The raven-haired youth closed his eyes and stopped any negative thoughts from rushing in his head. There were many things that he had in mind and one of them, surprisingly, was about Doflamingo's feelings. Law covered his face with his hands, seemingly with shame.

To think that somehow, somewhere deep within the recesses of his heart, he still cared for the person he once called his brother.

Law sighed, allowing his mind to drift back to the years long gone...

...when they were still connected.

* * *

**_PurpleMoonshine_**_ - Thank you for reading and reviewing. I definitely agree: Smiles are in. :)_

_I was thinking of including Law's trip to memory lane in this chapter, but then again, why not do that in the upcoming chapter?_

_(I'm having writer's block. _-_-_)_

_Yep, I'll do just that. Chapter three, exclusively for Law's trip to memory lane only._


	3. All in the Past Now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, or any of it's characters(well...). If ever I did, however, Captain Law would've been the main character. He's just so cool..._  
_

- X -

* * *

Five year-old Law looked up from a book he was reading when a short cry of pain rang just outside his room. Curious to who it might be, he jumped out of bed and rushed out of his room only to find out a flurry of pink darting from the living room then to the kitchen. The child tilted his head to the side, wondering what his older brother was up to this time.

Law entered the kitchen just in time to see Doflamingo blow furiously on his left index finger, something red dripping out of it. He blinked as an idea occurred to him. The furry-hatted kid marched inside without any attempts at being stealthy since he wanted to catch the older male's attention. To his surprise, however, Doflamingo didn't even move to acknowledge his presence. In fact, the latter didn't even turn to look at him. Law pouted then started to rummage through the cabinets, looking for the medical kit. After taking a short moment searching for it, Law straightened up with the box in his hands, grinning triumphantly. "I found _-_"he was about to say but stopped midway when he found no trace of the blond in the kitchen. The child lifted a hand up to scratch his head but abandoned the idea when he almost dropped the medical kit and its contents on the floor. He didn't want to wake Vergo, another older brother, up since the latter seemed to be really exhausted after a trip down the Marine Headquarters.

If truth be told, Law could strangely feel that Doflamingo and Vergo were hiding something from him. He sometimes heard them talk about something rather discreetly, and when he approached them they hastily changed the topic the moment he started to ask about it. Law disliked being left behind and not knowing what the matter was, especially after hearing Doflamingo's failed attempts at lying. Law even decided to eavesdrop once, but never really managed to make out anything about their discussion since the moment he approached the door to Doflamingo's study room, the hushed voices ceased to a stop. It was as if they were anticipating his attempt to try to listen to them. Law laid out many plans on to be able to succeed on the attempt, but none worked on his side. They all just ended in futility.

When, once more, he tried to ask them about it, wearing his infamous about-to-cry look, Doflamingo gave him the "Don't mind the businesses of older people" reply. _"Besides, they're pretty complex for you. Aren't your books enough for you?", _he added in a snappy tone. That was the first time the blond used that tone on him, and Law swore an oath never to bother them again with his questions. He was still a child after all and somehow, he gave himself an assurance that they will tell him about everything the day he comes of legal age, as Doflamingo always put it.

But he's still too far from that someday Doflamingo kept on assuring him about.

Law blinked as a small hiss coming from the living room sent him back to reality. He had a _patient _to attend to. Shaking off the thoughts that momentarily rendered him motionless, he stepped out of the kitchen to follow the tall blond male. The latter was sitting down the sofa, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. The child sighed then walked towards the older male, holding out the medical kit with both hands while looking up at the blond rather professionally, like what a doctor looks like when he meets his patients.

"Let me take care of your wound!"Law chirped, the professionalism on his face disappearing, being replaced with rapt eagerness. Doflamingo regarded him, looking quite surprised that Law had been freely offering help. The blond stood up from his seat then stepped away from the sofa, looking quite suspicious.

"Take care of my...wound?"the blond questioned. Law nodded, oozing much eagerness that he was now looking up at the older male with the wide, uncharacteristic puppy eyes. Doflamingo gulped, jaw hanging slowly at the sight of the out of character kid at the moment. His mouth formed a terribly wide grin, surprising Law more than ever as the blond bent his back with amusement, dipping his head dangerously low that it hit the floor with a loud thud. "SO FUCKING CUTE~!"

At that moment, Law frowned. He was only supposed to treat a small cut on the blond's finger, but seeing the crimson liquid that was slowly spreading on the tiled floor, as well as the minimal movements Doflamingo made, the child knew that he won't be able to get back to the book he was reading. Not with his 'papa' smiling stupidly and was sporting a bleeding head.

- X -

"Zygomatic bone, sphenoid bone next to it... On top of the temporal bone is the squasmosal suture...? Hmm..."

Through the flickering lights of the lamp in his room, Law rewarded himself for treating Doflamingo's wounds earlier with reading a book about anatomy he found in the older male's library. The child was wandering around the mansion earlier out of boredom when he found wide double oak doors on the house's southern wing. The carvings on the wood were just too interesting for Law to even miss, and right then and there he knew he had to explore the room behind the doors. His curiosity did not fail him for he just found what would only pique his interest aside from catching frogs or any critter near the river for dissection. The room was lined with huge shelves, books of different subjects filling every nook and cranny. He looked around, excited, until his gaze fell on the section that made his heart leap with anticipation. The child reveled in studying, and the medical field always left him amazed and curious. So, without any prelude, he grabbed anything he fancied and carried them to his room. He ran back and forth from the library to his room, lugging on big books until his desk were filled with a tower of dusty tomes from the same dusty shelf that once housed them. If Doflamingo found out that he smuggled books to his room, Law hoped that the older male will not scold him for it.

An hour and a half later, the child tore his gaze off of the third book he was reading and looked out of the window. It was almost midnight, he need not check if his assumption was right. Law found the opportunities of studying until the wee hours of the morning rare if the older male was at home. The blond would rant about the bags under Law's eyes too disturbing for his very young age and would often, literally, tear the child off of his study table just to get him to sleep. If it did not work, Doflamingo would threaten him that he won't grow as tall as the former, which the child found slightly horrible. A small smile appeared on Law's lips. Silly older brother. Why did he even call Doflamingo 'papa' when he was younger?

Law's mind started drifting off to somewhere else. His feet swayed under him, fingers drumming on the book opened in front of him. Grey eyes remained transfixed on the window, looking but not really seeing the stars in the sky. His interest left the anatomical illustrations on the tome in front of him and directed itself on his parents. So many questions floated in his head, none of the books in front of him bearing even a single answer.

What was it like to have a mother kissing him goodnight?

A father eager to play with him and go fishing with him down the river?

Parents proud of having him as their son?

Law grumbled, pushing the books away and resting his chin on the table. He couldn't help getting mad at his parents sometimes for leaving him early. His father, Doflamingo told him, was killed on the sea when Law was still in his mother's womb. The man was a pirate captain's first mate and the crew's doctor. His mother, on the other hand, passed away after giving birth to him. Law never found out what they looked like for there was no picture nor portrait of the two left for him. He asked Doflamingo if he personally met his parents himself, and the child was delighted when the blond confirmed. Law lifted his gaze to look up on the window once more and smiled upon seeing his reflection.

_"You look exactly like your father. Your eyes, however, were your mother's."_

At least now he had an idea on what they looked like. Law straightened up and gathered his books with renewed vigor, ready to study again. Another hour passed and he was knocked out, sleep claiming him for a night's rest. He did not hear the door creaked open nor the footsteps approaching him. He felt himself being lifted up very carefully, however, causing a soft moan to escape his lips and his tired eyes to open. The familiar sight of messy blond hair met his gaze.

Law lifted his short arms to wrap them around the man's neck, burying his small face on one of his broad shoulders. The man chuckled softly and Law felt the former take his furry hat off. He felt the warmth of his bed on his back seconds later, followed by his favorite blanket being wrapped around him. A big hand settled itself on his head and gently ruffled his raven hair. Law smiled and shifted on his side, sighing as he felt the same hand tapped his cheek gently. His eyes remained closed, afraid that the warm gestures and the comforting feeling the brought might vanish once he looked to find out who was causing them.

The hand pulled away, only to be replaced by something warm and soft briefly making contact with his forehead. Law tried his very best not to open his eyes and just jump at the man to greet him with a hug for finally coming back home. If truth be told, he was worried for him going back late. The child did not know what his brother had been doing and where he was going when he was away, but he knew he couldn't afford to ask him about it again. Upsetting him was the least Law would want to do.

"I see you've finally found those medical books,"came his brother's hushed voice. Another chuckle escaped his lips followed by a sigh. "Ne, I didn't kinda like those books. The words look confusing, I can't understand them. That's why I bought them and kept them for you. I know you'll understand them real easy. You're a smart kid, and I know that one day...hehe." A pause. Then... "I hope you'll stay with me forever. Goodnight, Law."

The child slightly opened his eyes and watched as Doflamingo left the room, leaving the door ajar behind him. With a smile, he went back to sleep. Maybe his real parents did not feel bad for leaving him early because they knew that someone was willing to take care of him and raise him up. Maybe he was even glad that they were gone because if they were still around, he wouldn't meet his older brother. Law snuggled under the warmth of his blanket, remembering that Doflamingo gave it to him as a present. His smile widened as sleep engulfed him once more.

"I'll stay beside you,"the child mumbled. "I promise."

- X -

It was just one of those nights where Law refused to sleep.

He was on his bed, wrapped in his blanket and curled against the headboard. Jagged forks of lightning flashed outside, creating long and gnarly shadows that slithered on the floor and walls. The child stared at the window with wide, anxious eyes, yelping and covering his face with his blanket as thunder rattled the ceiling.

Law hated storms. He was, if truth be told, afraid of lightning and thunder though it was something he would never openly admit. The fear sparked during his very first trip on the sea. Doflamingo insisted i taking Law with them to Dressrosa, a thing Vergo refused which ended up in an argument. But the blond, seemingly being the superior, won. Vergo, however, reminded Doflamingo that the child would be his responsibility and that the former will not help if something befell the young one. Law, undeterred by the dark-featured male's surprising sternness, was obviously glad at the result. He almost never left the blond's side wherever he went in the ship, except when a storm came. Doflamingo ordered him to stay in his room but Law, being a child with much energy and morbid curiosity, followed him on deck. Just as he opened the door, lightning struck one of the crew who was beside Doflamingo. Being wet, and water, a perfect conductor of electricity, the blond was caught up in the strike. Law watched in horror as Doflamingo staggered and kept himself up despite the burns and the shock he received. The child tried to go to his older brother but the loud rumbling of thunder followed by piercing lightning stopped him on his tracks. Fear of being struck kept him rooted on the spot, and he wouldn't have moved if it wasn't for Vergo who quickly scooped him up and carried him back to his room. Seeing Doflamingo got hurt was the factor that triggered the fear and since then, Law disliked the storm because it was what was carrying lightning and thunder with it.

Another lightning flashed outside, followed by the rumbling thunder. Logic reminded Law that he won't get hit by millions of volts of electricity from the sky since he was inside his room in Doflamingo's mansion but fear whispered dangerously in a two-toned inhuman voice that if he moved even just an inch, the lightning will get him and toast him alive. The child was rooted on his bed, grey eyes fixed on the window and was unblinking. He steeled himself as he laid down to sleep. He told himself over and over that he will get through this night but one particularly sharp and blinding lightning coupled by the loudest thunder he had ever heard sent Law screaming as he flipped on his stomach and covered his head with his pillow.

"Law!"came Doflamingo's voice from the hallway. The child barely heard him running towards his room until he heard the door being opened hastily. He lifted the bag of fluff off of his head to look at the blond who quickly made his way to the child, sunglasses askew and was looking extremely worried. "Law, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Did someone attempt to_-_ Damn it!"

Law almost jumped with surprise as Doflamingo cursed harshly, pulling him and checking if he was hurt or anything. The child blinked when he felt the blond's fingers brush under his eyes as if to wipe stray tears away. Law touched his eyes to check if he cried and crossed his eyebrows upon finding out that he did not(the last time he did, however, was when he cut his palm open accidentally while dissecting a frog). He then looked at Doflamingo who was surveying him with worry.

"Why were you screaming, Law?"

The five year-old did not get the chance to answer as another lightning flashed. He quickly jumped at Doflamingo, trying to wrap his short limbs around the older male and buried his face on his chest. Law felt the blond jerked with surprise and hugged him back protectively in response. The child whimpered when thunder rumbled.

"Law, what is it?"asked Doflamingo. He did not respond, instead he tightened his hold on the blond. The child felt the older male shift for a bit awkwardly before bursting out laughing after figuring him out and asked, "You're scared of lightning?"

Law bit his lower lip, pulled himself away, and proceeded to hammer his small fists on Doflamingo's broad chest. "I'm not scared!"he yelled defensively as he continued beating the blond who was now complaining and trying to stop him.

"Ow!"Doflamingo complained, shielding himself from Law's beating fists. "Ow, Law, stop it!"

The child paid no heed, embarrassed for having his fear show in front of the man he considered his older brother. "I'm not afraid, so take back what you said!"he yelled at him as he continued beating him into submission. Doflamingo only laughed and gasped as Law hit his nose.

"Hehehe, okay, you're_- _Haha, Law, enough already! Ow, my nose! Law...!"

"No! Take what you said back first_- _Waah!" Law jumped back at Doflamingo when lightning flashed once more. The blond contained his laughter and clicked his tongue, hugging Law and climbing on the latter's bed.

"C'mon, no need to be so fired up,"the blond said, settling Law down and patting his messy raven hair. "Fear is natural. You'll die out there if you're not scared of even a single thing."

An uncharacteristic pout pulled the boy's features. "But I don't wanna be scared of lightning...and thunder. I'm gonna be a pirate like you when I grow up!"

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor?"Doflamingo inquired, raising an eyebrow. Law shifted on his seat and faced the blond while wrapping his blanket around his small form.

"I'm gonna be a pirate doctor, then."

Doflamingo chuckled and leaned against the headboard. He fixed his sunglasses and grinned at Law. "Okay... So, wanna tell me why you're terrified of thunder and lightning?"he then asked. Law's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he decided to speak anyway.

"Because... Because I saw you got struck by lightning before,"he mumbled faintly, voice too small to be heard. Doflamingo pursed his lips and smiled moments later.

"Oh, so you saw that,"he muttered, absently scratching his chin.

Law nodded. "I didn't know what to do back then. I... I thought you were gonna d-die... I was so worried..."he whispered, picking on his pajamas with slightly trembling hands as the scene flashed back in his head. The child shut his eyes and shook his head, as if to remove the memory out of his mind. He then looked at Doflamingo, forehead creased. "That's enough reason for me to be terrified, isn't it?"he then asked. The blond smiled again and playfully hit him with one of his pillows.

"I think so, but really, a simple lightning like that won't kill me. You should know that."

Law frowned, hitting the older male back with his own pillow. "Shut up,"he snapped, annoyed. The child held back another whimper as lightning flashed. He looked at Doflamingo, eyes filled with anxiety. Maybe the blond was right. Maybe fear was just natural, especially for a five year-old. Law crept closer to the older male with wide eyes that seemed to ask for cover. The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't be scared of them, Law."

The child allowed himself to blink upon feeling a stinging sensation in his eyes, as well as due to the curiosity the passage gave him. "Why not?"he asked. Doflamingo seemed to think for a moment, looking a bit taken aback before answering.

"Um, well...you see,"Doflamingo mumbled, scratching his cheek gingerly as a terribly huge grin cracked his features. "The lightning you saw that hit me was caused by a Devil Fruit user! Yeah! That's the reason why I got affected! Heheheh!"the blond then said loudly as he punched the air energetically, causing Law to back off a bit. The raven-haired kid continued to stare up at the older male with questioning eyes, wanting the latter to continue speaking for further explanations. Doflamingo did not fail him to his delight. "You see, Law, the gods are having some kind of a pictorial up there in the skies. You know, photoshoots. That's why there's lightning."

Law's face contorted with vehement disbelief. "What?!"he yelled. He couldn't believe that of all the reasons Doflamingo could give him just so he could forget his irrational fear of lightning, it would be one concerning gods taking pictures? The child almost saw black when the blond nodded enthusiastically, smiling stupidly.

"Yeah, believe it! And there's thunder because they're playing bowling! Strike! Get it?" Doflamingo wiggled his eyebrows, that annoyingly stupid smile still on his face. Law gaped at him with disbelief. Doflamingo was undeniably intelligent, but how come he was spewing out such nonsensical rubbish when Law needed valid reasons for him to not be afraid anymore?

The scariest lightning flashed, followed by the the loudest, most horrid thunder Law had ever heard. But instead of jumping at the older male for fear for dear life, the child only looked towards the window rather harshly to glare outside. He then threw his gaze back at Doflamingo, eyes narrowed with annoyance. There he was, wanting to be comforted with wise words that he could hold on to all throughout his days as a kid, but what did he get?

"That had to be the worst piece of advice I have ever heard in my entire childhood."

Doflamingo's jaw dropped. "Hey, Law, that's just downright rude."

Law took a deep calming breath. "No, I'm just stating the obvious. Even Vergo-san will agree with me." He then laid down, putting on the covers and ignoring Doflamingo's whines and statements on how cruel can the child get. "Your theories about lightning and thunder sound really lame, and I now realized that my fear on them is terribly irrational. Photoshoot, playing bowling..." Law scoffed. "That is just plain lame. No one in their right minds will believe you.

Doflamingo gasped with shock and horror, placing a hand on his chest and took short, quick breaths as if hyperventilating. "Oh, lord! That hurts, Law!"the blond yelped in exaggerated pain. Doflamingo then laid down beside the child, dabbing his sunglasses gingerly with the blanket. He even sobbed and choked as if he just cried. Law fought the urge to roll his eyes with annoyance. The crocodile tears tactic won't work this time; it just stopped working when Law turned his current age. If he was still the sweet(Law winced at the word) four year-old, he would've been hugging the blond and apologizing for hurting his feelings. But times had changed, and Law was trying to think and act more mature now. He grabbed his blanket from Doflamingo and covered himself with it while groaning.

"Stop whining and give me some peace and quiet. I wanna go to sleep."

Doflamingo only moaned and groaned louder. "Law, don't do this to me! Remember, I'm just trying to help!" Another exaggerated groan escaped his throat with which the child answered with one of his own. "But it did help, right? You're not scared anymore!"

Law peered at the blond with narrow eyes because of what he saw. Doflamingo was looking at him, now positively grinning a terribly huge grin at him. The blond was also looking hopeful. Law had to admit, the blond really did help chase the fears away by knocking some sense in him after hearing those not-so-intelligent words. His thin lips stretched in a wide smile, though Doflamingo won't be able to see it since Law only exposed his eyes to him.

Doflamingo's brows furrowed, grin still on his face. "How could your eyes narrow even more? Oh, I know. You're smiling."

"No, I'm not,"he snapped, still smiling under the sheets.

Silence, then...

Law did not expect Doflamingo to tear the blanket off of him and started attacking him with his long slender fingers, tickling him on the process. The child shrieked and tried stopping Doflamingo's hands but to no avail.

"Liars will be tickled by Donquixote Doflamingo. And you a very, very guilty for the crime, little Trafalgar Law!"

"Fine, fine! I admit, I was smiling! Just don't_- _No, Dofla_- _wahahahahaha!"

Laughter soon filled the large room, shrieks and yells and gleeful declarations of a well-deserved tickle punishment enough to wake the whole household and drown the rumbling thunder outside.

* * *

_Here is the third chapter, dear readers!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_With the latest chapter, I think Oda-sensei and I talked about the time where Law came to hate Doflamingo. We both jot down '13 years ago'! Though his idea's far better than mine..._

_Oh, and this story will end along with the Dressrosa Arc. I think. It was still an idea, though._

_And last but not the least, I would like to thank the person from akirashindou(a website[hope I spelled it right]) for recommending this particular story of mine to his/her readers/website visitors. I literally shrieked with excitement when I read it myself. *grins*_

_Oh, another thing. I apologize for updating late. I finally killed my writer's block and it was now buried in the garden. *grins in a psychotic manner* Please enjoy reading this chapter(even if it's not very well written. Typed the whole thing up in my phone)._

_-end of rant-_

_*grins*_


End file.
